Domestic Klaine One-Shot
by Joanne Lupin
Summary: Yo, I heard you like domesticity, so I wrote you a super-domestic one-shot. But seriously, it's super tame and cute and domestic and fluffy and stuff.


Kurt and Blaine woke up to the sound of their six-year-old daughter giggling and hurtling into their room. "Daddy, Papa!" she shouted, squirming onto the couple's bed. "C'mon! I gotta get ready for school!"

Kurt wiped the sleep out of his eyes as Blaine sat up smiling, ever the morning person. His wild, black curls matched those of the girl's. She was his, biologically speaking. Kurt thought it was the right thing to do- Blaine had always loved children. Kurt got to pick the name, though: Elizabeth.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"Papaaaaa!" she groaned. "You know why! I get to bring Iron Man to school for show-and-tell!" (Iron Man was Elizabeth's pet rabbit.)

"Really? I didn't notice! Is it that important?" Blaine joked.

"Stop it, honey," Kurt murmured, nudging his husband and smiling.

"Okay, then, let's get you dressed!" Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before following Elizabeth out of the room. Kurt stood, stretched, and grabbed his robe. _Breakfast… Pancakes? _He shook his head. Elizabeth would get all syrupy, and Iron Man's hair would stick to her clothes. _Omelets, then. _

He set to work on their breakfasts. Just as he was sliding the last omelet onto a plate, Elizabeth came rushing out, clad in jeans and an Iron Man t-shirt. Blaine followed behind her, clutching a single sock. "Lizzie, you need-"

"Superhero billionaire pill-anthropitts don't need socks!" the girl protested, plopping down in front of her plate.

"They do when they wanna wear Chucks," Blaine muttered, sliding into his own seat. "These look delicious Kurt."

"Thanks, honey," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's head and sitting down. "So, what's on the docket for today?"

Blaine took a sip of his orange juice. "I'm gonna teach the dance to the first graders today."

"I already know the dance!" Elizabeth bragged, swaying in her seat as she took a bite of egg.

"Remember not to show off too much in class, Liz," Kurt breezed.

"I won't, Daddy."

"Is Iron Man ready for transport?"

Elizabeth and Blaine both nodded.

After breakfast, Blaine showered and dressed while Kurt and Elizabeth packed lunches.

"What kind of sandwich do you want, Lizzie?"

"Uhhhh… PB&J."

"And what kind of sandwich do you think Papa wants?"

"I think… sardines and marshmallows!" The girl burst into a fit of giggles, making Kurt smile.

"I don't think Papa would like that too much…"

Elizabeth continued to giggle as Kurt finished the lunches. Blaine came in just in time to tie his daughter's shoes- a difficult feat, as she was kicking her legs excitedly. Iron Man was snuggled up in his hutch next to her. Kurt handed the two their respective lunch boxes: Thor for Blaine and, of course, Iron Man for Elizabeth.

"Have a good day, you two!"

"You too, honey," Blaine replied, giving his husband a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye, Daddy!" Elizabeth didn't hug Kurt so much as briefly crashed into his legs before grabbing her lunch box and backpack. The girl rushed out the door, following Blaine, and Kurt waved them off.

He smiled as he went to get ready for his own day. He worked at an online magazine for LGBT teens, writing articles and giving advice about bullying, coming out, and his own experiences as a gay kid in a decidedly straight city. He loved it- not only because he was making a difference in people's lives, but because he only had to go to the office about once a month. The rest of the time, he could work from home. When Elizabeth was first born, that meant that Kurt could stay home with his daughter while Blaine could continue working as a music teacher in the elementary school. Now, it meant that he could see his family off every morning and welcome them back after Blaine was done with helping the high school with the musical and Elizabeth was done with piano lessons.

It was, Kurt thought, a pretty good deal.

-o0o-

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Elizabeth called as she burst through the door that evening. "Guess what!"

"What?" Kurt smiled, picking up his daughter and spinning her around.

"Iron Man bit Kenny!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And why is this a good thing?"

"Because Kenny's a jerkface," Elizabeth said seriously.

"Usually I wouldn't back her up on this," Blaine butted in, "but in this case, he deserved it. Kenny really is a jerkface."

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you over dinner. It smells delicious, by the way."

"Thanks, honey." Kurt turned to Elizabeth. "Go wash up, Lizzie."

When everyone had sat down for dinner, Blaine began the story.

"So I was teaching the dance today, and there was this one boy, Timothy, who was really getting into it. And all the other boys- well, you know what kids are like." Kurt frowned. "Yeah, so, Kenny was the one kind of leading the pack, and he was saying some _awful _things. I was gonna step in, but before I could, Lizzie got in between Timothy and the boys and said, 'You're just making fun of him because you're mad that he's better than you!'"

Kurt nearly spat water all over the table. "Oh my god."

"And then Iron Man _got his revenge!_" Elizabeth shouted, snarling and showing her teeth.

Her fathers chuckled. "Honey, that was the right thing to do," Kurt praised. "Do you think it would be okay if I wrote about you and Iron Man for my magazine?"

"I'd have to ask Iron Man first."

"Of course. You can do it _after_ dinner."

-o0o-

After the table had been cleaned, the stories had been read, and both the girl and the rabbit had been put to bed, there was finally time to be alone together. "Kurt?" Blaine said softly, sliding in next to his husband.

"Mhmm?" Kurt was busy putting the finishing touches on the article he'd been working on that day. His computer was sitting on his lap and his reading glasses were perched on his nose.

"How'd we get such an awesome kid?"

Kurt turned and smiled. "It must've been your genes."

"Nah, I think you just rubbed off on her." Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose.

"Maybe it was some of both," Kurt replied, returning the kiss, but more deeply and on the mouth.

"Hmmm, that's probably it."

Kurt put the laptop away and removed his glasses. "I love you, you know?"

"Oh, I know." Blaine snuggled up next to Kurt. "I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."


End file.
